custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darkblade9
Welcome to the Wiki DB! If you need help, just drop me a line. ;) Read the Manual of Style today! 22:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hi I must taste it, before I master it. 02:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC) LewaNui58 Hi! Well, I left this request on this blog, but that wasn't really a formal request. This is. I need an image for Sumaru, My Self-MOC. I'm a bad artist so, could you? Sorry to nag. Hey Darkblade. I have a request for a cover art to be made. I want it to follow a dark and light theme. It could also include my charecter ethos(he's on the wikia). thanks for considering and get back to me at your earliest convience. Gwideon (talk) 19:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) yes i do want to have a heavy shadow light constrast. Also I don't really want any other charcters in the image. next could you please put the title light in the shadow in it. Finally could you put the hikari in the image some how. you don't have to make it completely like its real life counterpart in fact i would love for you to add touchs of your own. Gwideon (talk) 21:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man I really appreciate it Gwideon (talk) 01:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Darkblade, you still taking requests? If so, can you draw Oniru for me? Agori Astronomer from the Water Tribe, carries a telescope and shield around, acts as the occasional diver. Hang on, his head is lime-green, but the rest of his skin is blue? XD Very nice work. I might have one more request before I go on vacation. He... might be a bit of a challange. The character I'd like you to draw this time is Mutul. He's a bit unique right now, being a member of the Earth Tribe (so his colorshceme's primarily brown and black). His armor is a fusion of plant-matter and metal (like the Jungle Agori that captured G1 Lewa). And while he carries a crossbow and spear around, his most interesting tool is his shield. Like his armor, it's made of plant-matter and metal. Whenever it ain't in use, though, it can be worn as a sunhat. XD So yeah, one last request from me for a little while. I'm not sure if I'll be active much in the following weeks. Might not be able to return to Wikia until around the beginning of August. I'm on mobile, so I can't do much at the time of this message. But woah, just... Woah. You've pretty much showed off his bad@$$ side. Kinda was hoping hoping to see his warmer and more friendly side, but oh well. The pose certainly runs well with his page's current quote. Looking at him just screams "Tomb Raider" to me. Might have another member of The Expedition requested later. Could you put the image on his infobox? Right now, my iPhone's battery is dying and I can't really edit the template. :/ Olkritht Lines You said you might be interested for the role of Olkritht in BIONICLE: Servicemen, so here are the audition lines. I said there'd be only two, but to give us both a bit of a feel for different moods (if you know what I mean) I pushed it up to four. Here they are: So, there are the lines. Don't forget to do the London accent! Wow, that was really good! You definitely have the part! Okay, I don't know what to think about your agent, as this is a non-professional thing, but the swearing I can cut out. There'd be no all-out swearing anyway, but if things like "damn" bother you that's fine by me. I am also a Christian, so I can understand the unacceptability of "oh my God" but the Christian God isn't in BIONICLE in my mind, so instead of that I say things like "Artahka Almighty!". Are those things okay with you? Ahpolki here. Got another request for another member of the Expedition. Algu, Agori scavenger and navigator from the Ice Tribe. She usually carries a map of Bara Manga and a compass, but the former was discarded after the Reformation of Spherus Magna. As for weapons, she wields a dagger and some type of ranged weaponary. Either a slingshot or a Thornax Launcher. Not sure if this last bit will come in handy, but Miko from Transformers: Prime did have an influence on Algu's character. hey darkblade its gwideon with another request. I'm in need of a new profile pic and i wanted to do a human version of a minifig i made. I want a comic book-esque style to it. below is the mini fig i want you to draw. thank you and get back to me at your earliest convinece. Gwideon (talk) 18:38, August 19, 2015‎ (UTC) A different kind of request Ahpolki here, had an interesting thought while I was doing some writing. We have symbols for most of the Tribes of Spherus Magna, but none for the Earth and Iron Tribes. I was wondering if you could design some for them. The folk of Earth were pretty much farmers, while the ones of Iron were miners. If you need any ideas or suggestions for them, you can leave a message at my talkpage. thanks. you are awesome Gwideon (talk) 14:23, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You won Guess what you won my art contest. Ok I guess I should tell you your prize.Your prize is that you get to choose any charecter (canon or fanon) to make a cameo apperance in light in the shadow. thank you for entering and just so you know you are awesome. Leave a message in my talk to tell me witch charecter you want to make a cameo. --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 16:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC)